What Now? (My Love?) PruHun story
by HetaliaAngelGirl
Summary: When Prussia found out that Hungary was a girl, he is not sure what to do. He is not sure how he feels about her. Does he love her? Hate her? Read and find out what happens to them!
1. Chapter 1

"H-Hungary...? Is it true your really a-a girl..?" The albino asked.

"Yeah... I guess so." The green-eyed Hungarian said. "It came as a shock to me too."

Gilbert backed up a little, his face starting to turn red, he had been convinced that Elizaveta was a boy. All the things that she did, hunting, fishing, fighting. He didn't like to admit it, but he believed that she was a better fighter than him.

"Prussia, are you alright? You don't look so good." Hungary said, a slight look of concern on her face.

"J-Ja.. I'm fine... actually... I'm AWESOME!" He replied, and she just rolled her eyes.

He honestly could not take it anymore. he just turned around and went away quickly. How could he be so oblivious to the facts? Now that he thought about it, she had always been sightly more feminine. He started to feel something, something coming from his heart.

"W-Was ist das?(W-What is this?) What is this feeling? Whats wrong with me?" He asked himself.

The next thing that came to his mind was the Hungarian girl. He felt his heart race, as though he thought he could run around the world and back. Was he in... love with her?

Meanwhile, Elizaveta was sitting under a tree, looking up at the sky. The Prussian had made his way into her mind.

"That idiot." She said to herself. "Why did he just go off like that, without saying anything?"

She layed down on the soft grass beneth the tree, watching the clouds pass by in the breeze. She closed her eyes, the first image that came to her mind was the red-eyed, white haired Prussian.

"Dammit! Get out of my mind!" She said to herself, as she felt a blush come to her face. "W-Why am I blushing? What is it about Gilbert that makes me feel like this?"

**Hi Everyone! This is my first fanfic! I really want reviews to continue! **

**I don't own Hetalia or the characters, but I do own this fic**


	2. Chapter 2

Many years had passed before Prussia saw Hungary again. One day, he decided to go and visit her. When he found her, he had found out something that he never wanted to know. He found out that she had been married, to his nemesis, Austria.

The Prussian found the girl doing a little cleaning.

"Oi! Hungary! What are you doing?!" He asked in his own little annoying way.

The Hungarian turned around, "P-Prussia…? Is that you?" She had a bit of a shaky tone to her voice.

"Ja! It is the awesome me! What are you doing? You actually look like a girl now-"He had been cut off by a whack in the face by her frying pan. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"What are you doing here?! Why are you here?!" She started to yell at him. "You shouldn't be here Gilbert!"

He backed up a bit. "Why did you marry him?" He asked. "I thought that you hated him…."

She blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you marry Austria? Why… TELL ME!" He also began to yell.

"Why are you yelling at me, Prussia!? I-It's not like I had much of a choice!" She shouted at him, tears coming to her eyes.

He noticed that she was beginning to cry. "Hey, why are you crying? P-Please don't cry… I didn't mean to yell… I thought you were stronger than that." He wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I didn't have much of a choice… I didn't want to marry him… because I….." She stopped talking. She didn't want to embarrass herself.

"You… what?" he looked deep in her eyes, but backed up a little. Were they always that beautiful? "You can tell me what's wrong, you know that."

She shook her head. "No, I can't. I should have followed you on that day… the last day I saw you…. I should have found out what was wrong with you… because I, I love you- Gasp!" She covered her mouth with her hand, and blushed deeply.

The Prussian backed up more. "Y-You love me?!" He blushed a bit. "D-Do you mean that?"


	3. Chapter 3

The Hungarian girl just looked down, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Y-yeah…. So what? I may love you, but what difference does it make?" She looked up. "It still doesn't change anything"

Gilbert shook his head. "Nein. You don't understand, Liza. Ich liebe dich. Why did you marry him? Do you even love him?"

Elizaveta backed up a little bit. "What are you talking about, Gil?"

"Do you love him? Please answer me that."

She sighed. "I did, once. I made a promise that I would protect him, but now I'm not so sure. Never once has he even said that he loves me…"

"Then… Why are you still here?"

She didn't respond, tears started to fill her eyes.

"Nein! Don't cry!" He said, pulling her close to him. "I never want to see you cry. It's not like you…"

She held tight to him for several moments before letting go.

"Gilbert…." She said in a soft voice. "You-you need to leave…"

"B-but Liza I-"

"If Roderich finds you here with me, who knows what will happen… to both of us…"

"Austria? That prick doesn't scare me, but… I just can't…."

"You can't what?"

"I can't leave you… Not again…"

She looked up at him

"I can't leave you. Look at what he's done to you! He has made you a maid, his little servant bitch! Nein! I'm not standing for it! You deserve much better. You're a strong and beautiful girl, you don't belong here." The Prussian exclaimed out.

She looked up at him with shock. "G-Gilbert?! W-What are you saying? What's with the sudden change in attitude?"

He took her by the hands, looking her directly in the eyes. "Come with me, we will run away together, away from all this" He said to her. "I don't have any money, but we'll figure something out. I will take care of you, I promise. I promise that I will always love you, and never let you go. I will do everything I can to make you happy."

Hungary backed up; she had a look of shock, confusion, fear, love, every emotion in one look. "Gilbert, this is so sudden…" She began. "A-Are you sure that you know what you are saying?" She shook her head. "I can't…"

"What is stopping you, that asshole, Austria? You said yourself that you love me." He said to her with a stern look on his face.

"Prussia...?" she realized that his feelings were true, and that he meant everything that he was saying. Without another word, she jumped into his arms. "Oh Gilbert, I have been dreaming of you saying that for years, but I never thought this day would come!" She said as tears ran down her face. "I love you!"

He held her close to him, never wanting that moment to end.

"Mein liebe…(My love) I have been waiting for this all my life…" He said, picking her up.

"Let's get out of here." She said.

He simply nodded, putter her down and taking her hand, walking away with her.

'I know that I'm going to be happy with him' she thought to herself, holding onto his arm. 'We are going to be happy.' She stopped walking

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"I'm going to make you a promise." She began. "No matter what, I will always be here. I will protect you, and love you for the rest of my life."

He smiled, and they walked off together.

**Here is chapter 3! I am really proud of this chapter! Awwwww! Prussia loves her so much! And they ran away together! **

**Here is a little warning, chapter 4 will, and does, contain some(quite a bit) of sexual themes, just a little heads up!  
Reviews wanted, and recommended! Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning! This chapter contains sexual themes, don't like, don't read!**

Gilbert led Elizaveta to a small house in what appeared to be the middle of nowhere.

"Do you live out here?" Hungary asked.

"Ja." He replied. "I like it when it's quiet. It leaves me to my thoughts." He looked at her and smiled. "Come on, let's go inside."

She took his hand and smiled, walking in with him.

"This is all yours now." He said, kissing her lips gently. She kissed him back a little bit deeper, bringing her arms around his neck.

"Kesese. Meine Kliene Mauz, (My little mouse) your a good kisser." The Prussian said.

Hungary felt herself blush. "Y-you're not so bed yourself, Gilbert." She giggled a little.

He chuckled, pressing his lips on hers again, a little harder than the first time. She broke away for a moment to get some air, looking deeply, lovingly, and lustfully into his bright, red eyes.

"Oh my- Y-your eyes… They are so beautiful…" She said to him.

He slightly blushed. "Y-you think so…? D-Danke. B-but not as beautiful as yours." He said smiling.

She blushed more. "They're not that pretty…"

"Ja they are!" He said, running his fingers through her hair. "They make you more beautiful than you already are."

She gave him another kiss, pressing her lips against his. The Prussian looked deep into the girl's eyes, his own eyes filled with lust for the Hungarian.

"H-Hungary…" He didn't even give her time to respond, he pressed his lips hard on hers, holding her close. With one hand, he grabbed one of her breasts, squeezing it gently.

She blushed a dark red, pulling away slightly, gasping for air. "G-Gilbert…" She gasped.

"Ja, Meine Kliene Mauz?" He said in a seductive voice.

"W-What are you doing?" She asked as he licked her neck and she moaned. He looked at her and smirked. The Hungarian smirked a little as well. "Hey, why'd you stop?"

The albino was surprised. "D-Do you mean that you… want to, Mein Liebe?"

"Well… Yes… I do." She said, blushing.

Prussia backed up for a moment, but smirked. "Well then, let's go somewhere where we will be a bit more… comfortable."

She smiled. "Lead the way."

He smiled and led her to a spacious bedroom and looked at her blushing. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his lips deeply, and he kissed her. The Prussian fell with her on the bed as she slid his shirt off. He pinned her on the bed and started to take off her dress, licking her chest. She moaned a bit and took off his pants. Gilbert smirked and slid off her dress, kissing up and down her body. At this point, they were both naked. Hungary sat up, looking at him and she started to sweat, the albino licking her everywhere.

He came back up her body, looking her in the eyes, pinning her down. "Do you want me inside of you?" He asked smirking. She just nodded as he thrusted inside of her. She screamed in pleasure as he slid in and out of her. She kissed him deeply as sweat poured down both of their bodies.

"L-Liza…. I-Ich libe dich.." The Prussian said as he came. The Hungarian girl could feel the hot liquid on her skin as the albino fell next to her, panting heavily and looking at her. She was also panting, and she smiled.

"I love you too"

**They were having some fun *smirk* Again, I warned you. **

**Reviews accepted and wanted!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Gilbert woke up and looked at his sleeping lover; the sun gently kissing her face, her hair shining in the light. He sat up on the bed and yawned.

"Guten Morgan, Mein Leibe." He said in a gentle whisper. The Prussian got out of bed, careful not to wake her, and he went into the bathroom to splash some water on his face. After he got ready, he went downstairs to prepare something for Elizaveta to eat. Once he was done, he went outside and picked a few roses for her. He smiled and brought everything up to her and kissed her head gently, waking her up.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him, smiling. "Hey."

"Guten Morgan." He said, smiling. "Did you sleep well?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, I slept fine. What about you?"

"Ja, I slept great." He smiled, and blushed slightly. "Having you here with me, here in my arms, it was the best night of my life."

She smiled and felt herself blush. "I… I feel the same, Gil."

He kissed her lips gently, as she kissed his. "Do you want something to eat, Meine Kleine Mauz?"

She looked over and saw the food.

"Y-You made me breakfast? G-Gil… You didn't have to…"

"But I wanted to." He said, smiling.

She sat up in the bed and smiled. "T-Thank you."

"Bitte." He said as he smiled.

After they ate, and Liza got ready, they went downstairs.

"Hungary?"

"Yes, Gil? She said, nuzzling into his arms.

"I want to take you somewhere." He said smiling.

"Oh, where?" she asked him.

"It's a surprise. Come on then." He said smiling and holding out his hand, which she took gladly and started walking with him.

Then, when she was not expecting it, the Prussian put a blindfold on the girl.

"Hey, Gil, what's this about?" she asked, a bit confused.

"I told you, it's a surprise. Don't you trust me?"

"Well, I do trust you; I'm just… not sure."

He chuckled a bit. "You can trust me, Mein Liebe." He said, kissing her cheek, leading her away.

After about twenty minutes later, they stopped walking.

"Okay, you can take the blindfold off now." The Prussian said.

The Hungarian girl took off the blindfold, and gasped at what she saw; it was a beautiful landscape, with tall trees, and a hot spring in the center of it all.

"G-Gil…"

"Do you like it Liza?"

She nodded. "Y-Yes…"

He smiled. "Come on, let's relax for a while." He took her hand and walked with her to the spring, not letting her see him blush as he started to undress. It did not take them long to get completely undressed and in the water.

"Hey, Liza, I'll race you!"

"You're on, Gil." She smirked. "Whoever wins gets dominance tonight."

He looked at her, smirking. "Then you better be prepared to be dominated tonight. Kesesese~"

"Alright then, go!" She said, and the two went off around the spring and back. Elizaveta, of course, was the faster swimmer.

"How could you beat me?!" The Prussian asked, puzzled as his face began to turn red from embarrassment.

"Gilbert, your face is all red." She teased. "You're not embarrassed, are ya?"

"N-Nein! Why would the awesome me be embarrassed?"

"Gil, don't give me that," she said. "I can see right through that."

She gently brought her arms around his neck, as he did the same around her waist.

"Ich Liebe Dich, Liza." He said, gently kissing her.

"I love you too Gilbert."

"Can I ask you something…?"

"Anything."

"Will you.. Marry me?" He asked, a little shaky.

"W-What?"

"Will you be my wife?"

She didn't even answer, as she jumped into his arms, bringing him down in the water.

"Of course I will!" She said as they came up for air.

He kissed her. "I love you…"

**HERE IT IS! Oh my god this took me FOREVER to write! And my mom was not letting me on when I was done with the chapter because I was grounded! Well, they are engaged! Yay! **

***OFF TOPIC!* **

**I'm so happy that I got this up before my birthday! My birthday is this Saturday, and I am turning 16! **

**Anyway, Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
